


Phoenix Tears

by Verbophobic



Series: Fluffy Fireballs [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:53:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace has left, leaving all of his brothers and father behind to chase after the traitor that has become Blackbeard. He's long gone before Whitebeard decided that it was time to bring the wayward son back home. Who better to send than the Phoenix who will catch the fire user, and then? Then kill the bastard that had stabbed his best friend in the back (literally). Marco is furious beyond belief. All he wants is to find Ace and beat him black and blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chasing Ace

Ace was gone and Marco was beyond pissed. Pops had said no yet Ace had scuffed, grabbed his bag and left. Ignoring the entire family and promising to be back after killing Teach for what he did to Thatch. When a month had passed and no word from Ace and no word about Teach’s death. Marco was even more furious. His flames were nearly constant, licking just beneath his skin and giving him a terrifying hue, his normally lightly tanned skin now looked more like a sickly bluish.

Most encounters with enemies ended quickly with no one but him fighting them off. He had so much pent up anger, rage, betrayal, hurt. All of those emotions- and more- he took out upon others. Took out by beating the hell out of every marine, pirate, and even attacking Shanks once.

It was after the Shanks attack that Whitebeard made a decision about his eldest son, calling upon him and giving him a mission, bring Ace home.This was a mission that Marco was more than happy to take and for the first time in over a month, his skin was normal, the flames- no the phoenix, was eased. Knowing that they would be going after the one that Marco had come to realize he had feelings for, as more than just a brother, had calmed the phoenix’s ever present worry and anger.

It took him an hour to be prepared to head out. Marco didn’t own any bags to carry things so he did the only thing that would please him. He went into Ace’s abandoned room and ‘borrowed’ one of his many shoulder bags. As he was about to leave he caught sight of something odd. There, on the dresser was a small tassel like thing and under it a note. 

‘Marco, I know you don’t want me to go. But Teach was my responsibility and he hurt one of our brothers and for that he must pay.I’m sorry I will miss your birthday in a few weeks so I’m going to leave this here and hope you find it. It makes me think of you and your sash’s. If we meet again I hope to see you wearing it. Hope to see you later Pineapple Head, Ace.’ There were a few lines scratched out deeply as marco set the paper down and grabbed the tassel band. Marco looked at the notebook off to the side and Picked it up, intending to write his own letter in case Ace made it back before he and when he lifted it, noticed Ace had written hard enough to scratch into the next page. 

For curiosities save he looked around and grabbed the charcoal pencil and using the side of the tip scribbled. The same note he’d read showed up but the scratched out part, wasn’t scratched out here and his eyes widened. ‘Sorry I never told you but I’ve always liked you. Perhaps when I get back I’ll tell you.’

He took this pace and folded it carefully and shoved it into the pocket hidden within’ his sash. Kneeling down he pulled the tassel band on over his sandal and up his leg to his thigh. It felt funny but he felt better wearing it. It was a reminder of his mission, of what was at risk and what he wanted.

Sandaled feet made no sound as he got up to the deck. Thatch- who leaned heavily on Izou set a hand on Marco’s shoulder. “Bring our brother back, he’s alone and I’d rather him here and not going after Teach.” Marco’s eyes turned into small pupils and his smirk shifted into a snarl. The Phoenix riled up. “M-Marco?”

“Ah’m goin’ ta beat ‘at boy’s ass so har’ even ‘is flames won’ save ‘im when ah’m through. Ace’ll be back wit’ ‘is tail ‘tween ‘is legs. An’ then? Then ah’ll tear Blackbeard ‘part, yoi.” His accent was nearly too thick for Thatch, but he knew from that look, those flames, and the hard tone that pushed the accent out, that Teach was a dead man. Ace may not have a chance, but Marco- Marco has been alive two times Teach’s life and had the experience to show that. Teach had to stab Thatch in the back to get the fruit from him, he stood no chance against an infuriated Marco.

He continued to walk after that, heading for the bow. His walk was slow and steady but he picked up the pace and in moments his arms were wings. A step later his feet talons and legs scaled. With a powerful push up he was in the air and his body burst into flames. Wings that held power beat and he was moving fast and far. He would find Ace, likely beat him as he said, then dragged him along to find Black beard and make the boy watch as he tore that blacked heart from the betrayer.


	2. Following the Ash Trail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco meets Vivi and shares some information about Ace. Perhaps if he keeps following Strawhat he will find Ace.

Marco landed on the sand filled land and shifted his flames back. The Phoenix was pleased and sated with the fairly long flight they had taken and Marco would admit that he too felt good. He was here in this desert kingdom not because of rumors of Ace or even Blackbeard. In fact he’d heard nothing about the two so he had followed a different lead.

He could see the large estate that the King and his family- including the guard- lived in. With a soft sound he began to walk, following a path to the palace. He’d heard rumors and if he had heard them, so had Ace. The freckled man wouldn’t have passed this opportunity up if he had the choice. 

Men moved out of Marco’s way as he walked, all eyes on his chest as he finally got to the stares and began his trek upwards. Even the guards seemed to freeze and when they got their wits about them- they couldn’t find the will to move as Marco pressed his haki out. TWo stood in his way though and they prepared to fight him, more than ready to lie their lives down for the royalty they protected. “Yoi~” He practically trilled out, damn the phoenix for being so sated, while this would be an easy battle, he didn’t want to tease them too much. “Ah’m not here ta do any harm, just figured tha place to find information would be here, ya?”

“We can not let you go any further,” One said and his white robe flared as he got into a position to fight better. Marco gave a nod and set his bag down off to the side, didn’t want it to get destroyed in this scuffle. As he prepared to fight he looked up, there in a window stood the king and his gawping blue haired daughter. 

“Pell! Chaka! Wait!” Her eyes were not meeting the lazy blue ones that looked at her, but rather at the mark he so proudly bore upon his chest. Turning away in a flurry of her clothes she rushed down to meet with them and he relaxed his stance. 

He knew that the guards were tense and he could see by the shaking that a few were new. So to him it was no surprise when two rushed him. He turned too quick for the young boy and grabbed his head before slamming him down to the ground, he did not other harm than knocking him out. He could have so easily got the other too, but he let the attack happen, let them all see that he was more than a bit capable yet he let the other attack with no worry. 

The princess let out a yell as the sword tore into Marco. Blade slicking his jacket and digging deep into his flesh.

Blue fire flared up his back to flicker and crackle before calming down and he stood up smirking as he abandoned his jacket. The flames settled and disappeared revealing his back. No mark marred his smooth skin and the muscles under shifted as the only forewarning of his attack. A leg swiped out and the tassels swayed as he landed the roundhouse. The man flew, blood dripped from his lips as he made contact with the brick wall. “Oops, too much power, yoi.” He mumbled before reaching down to pick up his destroyed jacket. 

“You know Ace-kun?!” The Princess yelled out and his snapped up to look at her. “You do!”

“Tell me, is he still here, yoi?” Marco’s fist clenched around the jacket and he gritted his teeth as she shook her head. “Damn it. How long ‘go did he leave?”

“Almost a month.” She said and looked at him worriedly, was Ace in some sort of trouble?! 

Marco relaxed significantly, ah, so it hadn’t been recently. “Tanks, ah’ll be on my way then, yoi.”

“Wait, stay for a bit.” The pleading tone she held, made him wonder what she wanted to discuss. 

As much as he wanted to just leave, he figured it would be nice to hear what Ace had been up to. “Ya got someone ta fix this? Or where ah can get ‘nother, yoi?” She grinned at him and he smiled softly before grabbing his bag, one that the the Princess recognized as Ace’s. “Oi, perhaps ‘fore ah leave we can have a friendly spar~?” He asked as he passed the guards that were still in shock. Pell and Chaka if he remembered what the princess had yelled out.

.~:*:~.

Marco smiled as Vivi passed him his jacket when a servant brought it back. “Thanks~” He said as he looked over the back. The stitch that put it back together was invisible almost and he pulled it on. “A close friend gave it ta me, yoi. So what were ya saying ‘bout Ace ‘gain?”

“Ah! Yeah, we met him in Nonohana. Luffy and all of us were running from Marines and he showed up, blazing fire and telling us to run, that he would handle the marines!” They were seated at a table and behind her stood the two guards, ever rigid and keeping an eye on him.

“Tha show off~ Ya, he came into tha crew with flare too. Using that fire of his ta propel him at Pops and with an axe- dunno where he got that- tried ta chop Pops’ head off. Boy is a bit dramatic, yoi~” Vivi gawped at him in a fair amount of awe and shock. “He’s grown so much since then, smartened up ‘lot an grown strong ‘nough he might even be able ta scratch ops now.”

“Oh wow, so why are you looking for him?”

“Tha brat left home without Pops’ approval. We let ‘im have his tantrum, time ta bring ‘im back home.”

“Is- is he going to be in trouble?” Vivi looked worried and Marco finished his tea and stood up. His hand reached out and he ruffled her hair- much to the dismay of her antsy guards. 

“Not from tha crew, they’re worried ‘bout ‘im. But me? Ah’m gonna beat some sense inta ‘im and teach ‘im ta not leave like that ‘gain, yoi.”

She looked up at Marco with her giant eyes and just looked at him before grinning. “Before or after you kiss him?” She asked ina teasing tone. From the way Marco talked about the logia user she could just tell he adored the younger and from what he’d said, ‘teach ‘in ta not leave like that ‘gain’, obviously the man meant not leave him like that.

“Probably after ah tell ‘im bout how ah feel, an ‘fore ah kiss ‘im, yoi.~”


	3. The Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco picks up an apprentice, someone to watch and document this adventure.

Banaro Island, or rather what was left of it, was practically destroyed by the time Marco arrived. He gawped at in in shock and disbelief. His feet dirtied quickly as the ashes flew up and coated his legs. This was definitely Ace’s work. Or this part was. The moment he crossed a line there was no more ashes, in fact there was no more nothing but killed land.

And a hat.

He rushed over and grabbed the dirties and sad looking orange thing. Lifting it up shadows seemed to move and flare out before disappearing. “Blackbeard.” Marco growled and he set the hat on his own head. His head bowed down and he grit his teeth tight. DAmn the man, first attacking Thatch and now- now he’s done something to Ace.

With a shriek he let his Phoenix’s fire flare out and he howled his hatred and anger. The flames consumed the island, consumed all that was left of it, the inhabitants and all. 

But then the fire receded and died down. Ash was gone, the barren land now fertile and grass swayed with a breeze that picked up. Turning away he prepared to head towards the ocean, needing to go and find Pops and let him know what had happened. But as he turned there was Ace’s knife, laying on the ground and as he picked it up he knew he couldn’t return. Not without the man he had come to realize he could possibly love. 

“Strawhat, he would know what happened.” Again, he’d have to follow the prominent trail of the young captain aiming to be the Pirate king.

The flames licked at him still, pushing out as he walked. The Phoenix would not be sated, not ever until it found the one it deemed to be it’s mate. In his wake, where his feet had touched, flowers bloomed. Roses rose in his wake and to a single person that dared to come to this abandoned place, they saw the beautiful flowers yet dread rose.

Blue and black unfurled as the roses grew to full life before beginning to wilt. The petals falling down to the ground and curling up before turning to the same ashes that had once consumed this place. The person looked at the flaming man and fell back upon realizing that the man was looking at them. “Oi, girl. Ah need ta get ta Impel Down, is there a ship ah could use?”

She just looked at him shaking before gulping and nodding. “It- it’s mine though so- so I’ll come with you-” What made her even think to say that?” The flaming man just looked down upon her then gave a small nod. 

“Ah’ll train ya, make ya inta a pirate if ya help me save ‘im, yoi.” Marco didn’t know what came over him as he looked down at the pale girl, but his Phoenix was cooing, saying she was necessary and she nodded vigorously. “Get paper an a way ta write, gotta send a note ta pops, yoi.”

.~:*:~.

“News Coo incoming!” Someone cried out and Thatch eagerly awaited it. He’d heard very little about marco in the news and hoped to hear little more or nothing. When he paid the bird he saw a letter in with the paper and recognized Marco’s hand writing immediately.

“Letter from Marco!” He cried out and everyone was rushing him, wanting the news but he handed it to Pops to read. Old eyes scanned the pages before they crumped and he had a dark look about him. “P-Pops?”

“Marco was too late, by three days. Blackbeard beat Ace and handed him over to the Marines. He’s going to Impel Down to try and save Ace or intercept the ship if he can. There’s more to it, They destroyed an island when fighting and Marco found someone there that will tell him what happened, he’s taken her on as an apprentice to help him save Ace. He say’s when he returns, he’s going to bring Ace to the brink of death before healing him and repeating several times over.” There was a murmur of that sounds like Marco, “and then he’s going to focus on training his apprentice.” That was the summary of it.

There was more, but he’d let his children read it on their own, hear about the adventure that Ace has had as Marco learned from the people Ace met. “Send out word, gather our allies, I feel as if a war is coming, one we will not be able to avoid.”

.~:*:~.

Marco was impressed with the girl’s resilience. She took what he called training- she called it death row but never made any show of regretting her decision or a show of laziness- in stride. Working tirelessly to perfect move after move he taught her as they slowly made their way towards Impel Down.

Marines quivered in their wake, Marco destroyed them with no hesitation or care while She watched him, following him and learning. Secretly she documented his story in a journal, writing all that she could down that he told her and that she saw. 

The first page only had a few lines and was blank. ‘To Ace, this is the story of Marco as he followed you through the grandline to save you. The only man he has ever loved this way.’

“Oi, girl, ya need a look.” Marco startled the girl as she wrote and she looked up at him. 

“What?” He’d pulled a wanted flier out of the newspaper and showed it to her. There was her, a bag slung over her, with her hair a mess and her clothes looking like they had seen better days. She grimaced and nodded. Okay, he was right. “Yes, Commander.” She said softly and prepared the ship for a slight course deviation. “We need to restock too so a stop would be good.”

It took a few days before they landed and Marco led her. Bringing her to a seamstress and he looked her over before going to speak with the seamstress while her apprentice began to take the girl’s measurements. He discussed the look and how to dress her up, he had a vision for his apprentice and it was time to put it into motion. “Ya are free for the rest of tha day, gather tha supplies then ay can do whatever. Ah have somthin ah need ta do.” She watched as he left and knew better than to try and make him open up.

He opened up in his own time and she knew that while he was molding her to what he wanted, he was doing it for her. She wanted this but didn’t know how to go about it. “What’s your name, ma’am? For the ticket to pick up?”

She looked at the seamstress confused. “I- Mistwatch.” She was given a very confused look. “The Island I’m from names the Adults based on who they are, birth names are erased and I have chosen this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I keep the oc or scrap it for this short story?


	4. Secrete Fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistwatch is weak, pathetic, Marco can do little more to help her as she is. So now? Now he needs to stop at an Island for a short while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to keep her.

“Pops! Pops! The news coo came in! New bounty posters!” Thatch was grinning wide and running up to Whitebeard. The father figure chuckled and waited for Thatch to explain his excitement. “50,000 Beri!” He passed the poster over and Whitebeard hummed, why was such a low rookie so important?

Taking the poster he looked the mostly unimpressive girl over. Hair pulled up to show her entire lower half of her head was shaved wowl. The wave was not bad looking as it blew in the wind. 

Her outfit make him think of a spy or assassin. The cowl was small with a large hood to pull up and hide her face though it was down now as she relaxed, looking over the railing of an unimpressive ship with no flag. The sports bra showed of a flat but firm stomach. Her belt had many pouches and from it hung two obviously commissioned guns, a sharp shooter maybe. HEr tight pants were hidden underneath chaps and he saw in the background. 

“Oh~ So this is her?” He rumbled and looked over what little information there was. No name, just a single line. “Mistwatch?” But his eyes were drawn back to the background and he fround. Marco looked different. Lost in a way.

“No information about her yet, only that the Whitebeard’s first division command was seen with her as they made their way towards the red line.”

“By the time they make it to Impel Down she will be a force to be reckoned with.” Whitebeard was proud. “Gu rarara! I finally have a grandchild!”

.~:*:~. 

The ship docked in a hidden cove on the island and Marco let his apprentice go. He had something to search for here, there had been murmurs and he intended to find what he wanted before making it to Impel Down. 

With a shrug from the girl he left. Walking along on his way Marco got to thinking. WAs this the right thing? Taking on an apprentice? Doing to her what he was about to? He was a pirate, did he really even actually care? He did, but he cared for Ace more.

It had been an impulsive decision to take her with him and an even more impulsive one to make her into more than just the owner of the boat. She had done well by him and was fairly strong, but with a bounty on her head she could never be normal again and she might not even want to join the crew. He didn’t bother to explain to her what all this meant. Yet here she was, following loyally and she must know that it was likely her death that she was following him to.

He’d told her at least that much when the first got onto the boat. He let her know they were going to save the boy that had been taken. She’d witness the destructive power of that fight, and the power of his that saved the land. She knew she was weak, that she had no place following, but still she trotted along with a grin far too much like Ace’s and he’d caved. “You like him. Like, like, him. If you like him then it’s worth it.” her reasoning for following him when he asked a month after she had began to train with him. She’d stated that Marco was her friend and thus Ace was worth saving.

So simplistic. 

But she was at her limits and he knew it. Her sharp shooting skills could only be furthered by Izou and her fighting was at a standstill. Her body wasn’t like his, wasn’t made for fighting and she’d only begun to train. Until she could recuperate this was as far as she got. That’s why he was here, on this island to be honest.

He heard of a Devil Fruit here and he knew she would need one if she was to continue.

Marco made his way into the forest, pushed on even as his flames worked to heal all the cuts the sharp bushes caused him. He had to find the woman that was said to have it. He would steal it if he had too but he’d prefer to peacefully take it. 

As he stumbled out into a clearing- he swore that three had literally grabbed his shirt trying to hold him back- he found a small cabin. Smoke rose from the chimney and he began to make his way over, knocking on the door rather than barging in like he wanted to.

“And to what do I owe the pleasure, Whitebeard Pirate?” An old withered voice called from behind him and he turned to the talker.

“Tha fruit, yoi,” was all marco needed to say.

“You already have one, don’t be greedy.” She just scuffed at him and began to slowly make her way towards her house, wood being dragged behind her. Marco scuffed and walked over to her. The air tensed and the trees seemed to lean forward towards them. He just ignored the change and picked up the wood. 

“Dun wan’ it fer me. Gotta get it fer my pupal. She won’ last long other wise, yoi.”

The woman said nothing more but didn’t tell him to get lost so he followed her inside. “So many unworthy people want the fruit I protect. It could be dangerous if put into the wrong hands.” Marco snorted, Mist? Bad? Hah~ the girl was nearly too good to be a pirate. “Tell me about your pupal.”

“Not much ta tell. She should never be out here, too good fer her own good, yoi. She wants ta see the best in everyone but is smart ‘nough ta know not everyone has a good side. Waak lil’ thin’ too.”

“Then why does she follow you? Why do you let her?”

Marco paused. He wasn’t too sure how to answer but he swallowed thickly. “She want’s ta save ‘im.” He finally said. “Not fer him, not fer herself, but fer me, yoi. She wants ta risk ‘er life, ta save ‘im cus he’s important ta me.” What a stupid little apprentice he had.

A box was thrust in front of his face and he nearly dropped the wood. “Wha-?”

“Give it to her, if she doesn’t eat it, return it.” The woman said and he set the wood on the ground to take it. He was about to open the lid but her hand set on top of it. “Only she is to see it.” MArco was hesitant but nodded. He would follow her words.

Moving the box to under his arm he thanked her before leaving to go find his little apprentice


	5. Devils Advocate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions decisions. Does she eat it? What does it even do?

Mistwatch sat in front of Marco, looking at the box nervously. He’d told her the straight up truth. Told her she was still weak and that he had no hope of making her stronger without this. The cons were heavy, but she knew what she wanted. Opening the box she looked at the fruit that sat there.

It was a dark pink, almost red, and shaped like a heart. Not the cutesy romantic kind of heart but a real human shaped heart. Her hand shakily reached out for it and when she touched it she swore it was beating and warm. But it was fruit, right?

Taking it out she lifted it to her lips and hesitated before opening her mouth and biting it. 

It tasted- 

It was terrible. Rotten. And she felt her stomach cramp up almost immediately. She made a face and was about to take another bit when Marco stopped her, pushing it down. “One bite is all ya need, yoi.”

She looked up at him and waited. “I- I don’t feel any different.” She admitted and looked at the fruit.

“It could take some time, yoi. Let’s get sailin’ though. An don’t fall in, ah can’t swim either an ah wouldn’t be able ta save ya.” He tossed the fruit into the fire and didn’t watch her as she walked away. He was watching the fruit as it burned and cracked. 

When he did turn around he took note that something was different but couldn’t figure out what. Instead, he walked along and followed the trail to the ship. He didn’t notice how the grass was greener, or that a twig she had stepped on was full of thriving green leaves. A spider that he had crushed before scuttled away as fast as it could.

.~:*:~.

Training felt different to them both the nest day when they began. Marco worked her harder than normal and as much as it hurt, as much as she burned, she didn’t tire. She didn’t stop. He timed her and knew she was at double her normal training time, but how? What fruit had he given her that made this possible?

He forgot to pull his kick like normal and as he side kicked her she cried out and flew back, body hitting a wall hard and cracking the wood. He grabbed the medical supplies they always had on hand, he knew she would end up hurt, but hadn’t expected it to be like this.

As he headed over she grunted and to his astonishment got up. She stumbled to her feet and looked around a bit shocked and shined. “That hurt, like a lot.”Stumbling again she hit the wall before pushing herself off and gave this confused dizzy look as she looked at him. 

Everything around her was pulsing. 

Ba-bump.

As she stepped forward she felt the pulse under her foot. Ba-bump.

Reaching out she grabbed Marco, ba-bump. Something urged her to speak. “Damage,” She whispered and for a moment Marco was confused before he made a pained face and stumbled, his flames seemed to spit from his mouth as he felt his insides cool.

The pulsing seemed to stop and she sucked in a breath before releasing it so confused. “M-Marco?” He reached up to wipe his mouth with his arm, the blood that had leaked cleaned away and he spat what remained in his mouth out.

“The damage fruit.” He finally said. “Heard of it, but never believed it, yoi. No one has seen it fer hundreds of years.” Apparently that woman had been protecting it all this time. She was more than right that if it fell into the wrong hands it could do a lot of damage. It was like the Op-Op fruit, everyone wanted it and it was worth a lot. “Now that ah know ya won’t die, ah can train ya fer real~”

She got this feeling that all the training up until now was nothing compared to what she was about to go through.

.~:*:~.

“Pops, seems like Marco’s been busy. His daughter jumped up to 90,000 beri now~” Thatch held up the new poster. Same picture, different denomination.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for my RP partner who has made me remember why I loved this fandom in the first place. They are the ace to my Marco~ <3


End file.
